Sakura
by Ny Chan
Summary: Sakura é filha de um motorista de uma família rica e sempre foi apaixonada pelo filho mais novo dos Uchiha, até que seu pai cansado de vê-la sofrer a manda para Paris. Após dois anos ausente Sakura volta e surpreende a todos com a beleza, elegância e outros predicados que adquiriu em sua viagem tornando-se uma mulher elegante e sofisticada. E agora terá os dois irmãos aos seus pés.
1. Chapter 1

Olá galerinha, estou aqui com essa fanfic nova e antes que perguntem, "Confusão amor e bolinhos" vai continuar, mas eu revi esse filme e me fez muito querer fazer a fic baseada no filme.

 _Sakura é filha de um motorista de uma família rica e sempre foi apaixonada pelo filho mais novo dos Uchiha, até que seu pai cansado de vê-la sofrer a manda para_ _Paris_ _. Após dois anos ausente Sakura volta e surpreende a todos com a beleza, elegância e outros predicados que adquiriu em sua viagem tornando-se uma mulher elegante e sofisticada. Kiba Uchiha, um playboy, o filho caçula da família está prestes a casar, quando se apaixona pela nova Sakura, na tentativa de impedi-lo da ideia de romper o noivado (que envolve um grande negócio para a família), seu irmão mais velho Sasuke Uchiha, mais preocupado com os negócios da família, acaba se apaixonando por Sakura também_

Bom o filme é Sabrina, a versão qual me refiro é do ano de 1995 onde os papeis são interpretados por Harrison Ford e Julia Ormond. Minha ideia é não falar muito do filme para assim não entregar pra quem não conhece. Fico na esperança de que vocês gostem e vamos pra fic!

Em relação ao filme vou fazer algumas alterações, mas não se preocupem que tudo vai dar certo.

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

Os personagens de Sabrina muito menos, mas vou usa-los com todo respeito pra criar essa fanfic.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nossa história começa há alguns anos atrás, precisamente no ano de 1988 com o nascimento de uma linda garotinha de cabelos rosados, possuindo grandes e vibrantes olhos verdes, tinha ainda uma pele de pêssego e o que mais era curioso é que logo após o nascimento ela já sorria.

Seu pai o Kizashi Haruno logo a segura em seus braços e fica fascinado com tamanha beleza vinda daquela vidinha que acaba de começas, ele passa os dedos pelos fios rosados que fazem um ninho no topo da pequena o que gera um sorriso bobo no rosto do mais novo papai.

\- Veja Mebuki, os fios de cabelo são iguais aos meus hohoho, como é linda nossa pequena filha. – Dizia um pai muito amoroso olhando pra esposa e filha.

\- Sim meu amor, tão linda que nem acredito ser minha filha, parece um anjo caído do céu. – Respondeu a jovem mãe, o pai observando a esposa pode notar que ela parecia muito cansada, logo julgou ser devido ao parto, na verdade a gestação já havia sido complicada, Mebuki tinha uma saúde muito frágil e quando se viu grávida precisou de acompanhamento perto e com isso fez Kizashi mudar de profissão, tornando-se o motorista de uma nobre família "Os Ichihas".

Passando uns minutos Mebuki recebe autorização para amamentar pela primeira vez sua filhinha, o pai foi permitido acompanhar a esposa nesse ato lindo e então olhando pra ambas ele tem a ideia para o nome da menininha.

-Sakura. – A única palavra pronunciada o fez ganhar a atenção da esposa que agora sentia um pequeno desconforto ao amamentar.

\- Desculpe querido, não pude prestar atenção, mas você disso algo.

\- Sim Mebuki eu falei, Sakura, esse é o nome perfeito para nossa filha, os cabelos me fazem lembrar de pequenas flores de sakuras e ela é tão suave quanto uma, esse será o nome se você estiver de acordo.

A então mãe passa os olhos para a pequena que sorvia o leite fazendo com que as bochechinhas ficassem bem coradas e sorriu, concordando com a escolha do esposo. Minutos mais tarde o pai saiu deixando ambas descansando, afinal dar à luz e nascer não era tarefa fácil.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXx

Longe dali em uma mansão mais precisamente em um enorme jardim encontravam-se duas crianças acompanhadas de três mulheres muito elegantes que tomavam chá e conversavam animadamente. Essas crianças estavam sentadas próximo e brincavam com bonecos e carrinhos, o mais velho brincava e olhava para as mulheres prestando atenção no assunto do momento e não pode deixar de fazer uma pergunta devido a curiosidade.

\- Mamãe quando ela vai vir pra casa? – Foi a pergunta feita pela jovem criança que tinha 5 anos, fazendo então as mulheres e a outra criança o olhar.

\- Acredito que em dois dias Sasuke.

-Hn. – O mais novo não entendia o que era, mas resolveu perguntar ele também queria atenção da mãe.

\- Quem vem? Papai noel? – Com essa pergunta ele recebeu boas gargalhadas das senhoras e um revirar de olhos do irmão.

\- Não meu amor, kkkkkk não é o papai noel, mas a filha do srº Haruno nosso motorista. – O mais novo arregalou os olhos, como assim? Uma filha o que queria dizer com isso?

\- Uma filha? Então vai vir uma cegonha? E novamente risos era ouvido entre elogios como, que lindinho e criança fofa, mas também ganhava um olhar reprovador do irmão mais velho, que ainda com seus 5 anos já era um menininho muito inteligente e esperto.

\- Hora não seja idiota Kiba (sim ele será o irmão mais novo de Sasuke e então um Uchiha, não sei o motivo da escolha, mas espero que não levem a mal), ela nasceu da barriga da srª Haruno, ou por acaso não viu que ela estava enorme e além disso papai noel não existe, é mamãe quem compra os presentes de natal.

Pronto diferente do mais novo as únicas expressões arrancadas das três mulheres que tomavam chá foram olhos arregalados parecidos a pratos e logo mais um choro começou, o mais novo não podia acreditar, como assim papai noel não existe?

\- **AAAAAAAAAAH! Seu mentiooosooooo, ele vem sim, neh mamãe fala, fala que tem xim pa-panoel.**

\- Não chore Kiba, claro que papai noel existe, Sasuke só está mexendo com você, agora não chore... Mitsume venha e leve KIba pra dentro, dê a ele um pouco de sorvete. – E babá então pegou na mãozinha do menininho o levando pra dar o agrado e assim fazer com que o pequeno parasse de chorar, já Sasuke ficou e ganhou um olhar reprovador vindo da senhora.

\- Não faça mais isso Sasuke, seu irmão ainda é muito pequeno você não pode fazer assim que ele chora e de onde você tirou isso, que eu compro os presentes de natal?

\- Hn, ele é um besta e mamãe não precisa me iludir, papai já me contou tudo e ele tem me ensinado a ver a vida de forma clara, não sou mais um bebezão, já sou quase um homenzinho. – Embora muito maduro para as declarações ele não deixou de ganhar um oooooh! em coro vindo das senhoras que viam toda aquela cena e o pronunciar do homenzinho foi um tanto quanto fofo.

\- Tão jovem e já com pensamentos maduros, vejo que a família Uchiha está bem representada minha cara.

A então mãe pensou em reclamar, mas ao ver o resultado que aquilo fez nas duas companheiras de chás, imaginou ser interessante para os negócios da família, ela estava com srª Uzumaki e srª Hyuga, que junto dos Uchihas eram de grande força nos negócios, e com certeza elas iriam informar aos esposos o pequeno prodígio que os Uchihas possuíam, ela então aproveitou para contar das habilidades que o filho já tinha deixando ainda mais admiradas as outras senhoras. O pequeno logo percebeu o interesse da mãe e decidiu por apenas continuar sua brincadeira sem falar mais nada, afinal ele era o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha e precisava representar a família em tudo.

XxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXX

Passados os dois dias então a novidade chegará na mansão Uchiha, já que os pais eram empregados da família e por costume da tradicional família, eles mantinham todos os empregados perto, assim tinham o serviço ao alcance assim que queriam.

A família Haruno morava numa boa casa, embora trabalhassem muito eram bem recompensados pelos Uchihas que seguiam a linha de empregado trabalhando bem é empregado feliz, então não tinham muita miséria na moradia dos seus funcionários e com isso despunham de boas casas e liberdade dos empregados, contudo sim eles seguiam felizes.

O Kizashi era o motorista de confiança do srº Fugaku Uchiha era o líder da família, ele era famoso pelos negócios na área de tecnologia e vivia mais no centro da cidade em seu apartamento vizinho com o escritório, ele vivia levando o pequeno Sasuke com ele para o local de trabalho e ensinava tudo que podia ao filho, já Kiba ficava em casa aproveitando e brincando e foi assim que ele viu quando todos foram à casa dos Haruno ver a então pequena Sakura.

Foi indo devagar chegando a porta de entrada, passando antes na cozinha e roubando uma bolacha que tinha na mesa e seguindo para o quarto onde todos estavam reunidos, ganhou um cafuné da cozinheira e olhando curioso em direção da Mebuki viu algo enrolado nos braços, ele foi então mais perto pra saber o que era aquilo que todos pareciam querer ver e foi erguido em direção a cama e então foi contemplado com a visão da coisa mais fofinha que ele já tinha visto, ela era pequena e branca, olhos verdes e tinha o cabelo que lembrava algodão doce, ele abriu um sorriso ao ver a menininha e olhando pra todos no quarto começou a tocar no cabelo da pequena.

\- **Olhaaaaaaa** é rosa kkkkkkkk é algodão doce. – Todos no recinto riram da comparação do pequeno e entre sorrisos logo foram se aquietando, pois, a matriarca da família Uchiha chegara no quarto.

\- Boa tarde a todos, vi o movimento e então vim ver a pequena. – Logo espaço até a cama foi liberado e a Uchiha chegou bem próximo sendo também surpreendida tamanha beleza da pequena.

\- Mas vejam só esses cabelinhos, que adorável essa criança, meus parabéns Mebuki.

\- Obrigada senhora, a mãe feliz ao receber tantos elogios e visitas, não pode deixar transparecer o cansaço, o que não passou por Mikoto que tinha a estrema habilidade de observação.

\- Acredito que está na hora de deixarmos Mebuki e a pequena descansar, Misume leve Kiba com você e os demais voltem ao serviço e venham ver aleatoriamente para que não cansem as duas. – Com isso o quarto foi desocupado ficando somente mãe, filha e patroa.

\- Mebuki me diga, como se sente? – A pergunta pegou a mãe de surpresa, então a sensação de cansaço tinha sido notada.

\- Estou bem srª, obriga por perguntar, estou apenas cansada ainda, foi uma gravidez complicada, mas logo estarei melhor.

Aceitando as palavras, Mikoto saiu do quarto e viu quando o marido chegava junto do filho e o novo pai Haruno.

\- Parabéns Haruno, sua filha é linda, uma beleza rara aqueles cabelos na verdade o cabelo de vocês é curioso, mas nela está lindo.

\- Obrigado senhora, sim em minha pequena Sakura ficou perfeito.

\- Então é Sakura o nome? Adoravel, mas se me dão licença eu tenho que ir ao carteado e Haruno se possível, chame a Drº Tsunade para examinar Mebuki, seria bom depois da gestação.

\- Sim pode deixar senhora, e o Senhor Fugaku se não for precisar mais, gostaria de me juntar a minha esposa e filha. – O líder Uchiha que já tinha visto a menina assentiu permitindo o motorista ir ficar ao lado da família.

Enquanto caminhava para casa ele notara a presença do filho mais velho dos Uchihas, Sasuke o acompanhava e ele então preferiu esperar que o garotinho juntasse a ele e estendendo a mão ele o levou para que conhecesse a pequena Sakura.

Chegando no quarto ele viu que a menininha estava em seu bercinho, ele a pegou e colocou na cama de maneira que ficasse protegida e pediu que Sasuke a olhasse, ele iria ver onde estava a esposa, o menininho ficou então sozinho com o bebê, olhava de longe ele nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo, mas o jeito frio do menino logo foi quebrado pelo sorriso que a pequenina lhe lançara, ele a observou mais de perto e sorriu ao ver o tão lindo era a cor dos olhos da pequena, ele passou de leve os dedinhos nos cabelinhos rosa e riu quando a pequena segurou o dedinho dele, mas logo o silêncio fora quebrado por um pedido de socorro vindo do Haruno, que passou correndo com a esposa nos braços.

O barulho fez com que Sakura começasse a chorar assustando o menininho, que ficou alarmado não sabendo o que fazer, com a correria pra ajudar a Mebuki por um breve momento todos se esqueceram de Sakura, até que Mikoto gritou para um dos empregados.

\- Por Deus, onde está a menina? – Kizashi que terminara de agradecer aos patrões por emprestar o carro para que levasse a esposa que havia sido encontrada desacordada no chão do banheiro e com aparente hemorragia, informou ter deixado a filhinha na companhia de Sasuke.

Duas empregadas juntamente de Mikoto foram correndo para a casa dos Haruno e ao chegar tiveram uma grande surpresa, Sasuke havia colocado a pequena em seu colo e mesmo com braços ainda pequeno havia conseguido fazer a menininha parar de chorar e agora a balançava na espera de que voltasse algum adulto.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

E então, espero de verdade que gostem esse primeiro capítulo é mais uma prévia da história, ele é bem diferente do início do filme, eu quero na verdade me basear na história, mas vou mudar algumas coisas, digamos colocar aquilo que eu queria que tivesse acontecido no filme.

Em relação a Kiba ser o irmão, pensei em colocar Naruto, mas vou criar um personagem pra ele na história e não ficaria bom ele como irmão do Sasuke.

Fico esperando reviwes e na torcida para que gostem.

Só lembrando que a outra fic não vai ser esquecida, mas que essa ta mais fresquinha na mente então quis postar logo pra não perder.

Beijos e obrigada pela companhia nessa nova história.


	2. Chapter 2 Sol e Chuva

Passados alguns anos, precisamente quinze anos, Sakura estava prestes a debutar, porém como ela era apenas a filha do motorista isso não era "especial" para todos que viviam naquela enorme propriedade, somente o pai e alguns empregados estavam preparando alguma coisinha para que a data não passasse em branco.

A garota que possuía os cabelos rosados, tinha um certo privilegio concedido pelos patrões devido todos os anos de boa serventia que Kizashi Haruno tinha para com a família Uchiha, eles deram a Sakura a melhor educação que todo jovem merecia e ela aproveitava da melhor maneira, era comum ver a menina estudando, lendo e sempre buscando conhecimento e, esses eram alguns dos motivos por ela não se preocupa tanto com a própria aparência, usava os cabelos amarrados o que lhe dava mais praticidade, escovar, fazer penteados era algo que ela não ligava, usava também óculos com uma armação grossa e preta, deixando o rosto mais duro, ela não tinha paciência para uso de lentes até houve uma época em que pediu ao pai lentes de contato, pois tinha ouvido de Kiba adorava a cor verde e os olhos dela eram donos de um verde impressionante, quando colocou as lentes e foi mostrar para o menino, a única coisa que ganhou dele foi uma bolada no rosto, nem um pedido de desculpas, precisou ser amparada pelo jardineiro da casa e com isso perdeu uma das lentes, então desistiu delas e voltou para o seu óculos que embora não fosse da "moda" era confortável e nunca a deixara na mão.

Sentada num dos bancos que ficavam próximos da roseiras ela lia um romance policial e em alguns momentos imagina que fosse a protagonista e Kiba era o mocinho que a salvaria no fim e ficariam juntos, estava tão entretida que não reparou na figura que se aproximava, uma pessoa que embora não muito mais velho aparentava ter mais experiência que muitos outros, Sakura só notou a presença quando um perfume amadeirado adentrou suas narinas e de certo modo a deixou seduzida, mas sabia que aquele perfume não pertencia à Kiba que ainda era muito mais infantil, se tratava de Sasuke que havia sentado a seu lado e também tinha um livro em suas mãos.

O jovem já estava com seus 20 anos completos, estava cursando a faculdade e era tido como o melhor aluno, sempre muito concentrado em tudo já ajudava o pai com as questões empresariais, com apenas 17 anos Sasuke havia conseguido uma parceria de peso para a empresa Uchiha, algo que fora noticiado nas melhores revistas do ramo e ganhado entrevistas nos maiores programas de economia e tecnologia, fora as mulheres que o elegeram como um dos 10 mais para casar, porém esse último título não lhe interessava em nada, o rapaz não tinha o pensamento em casar, na verdade ele até tinha uma namorada ou outra, mas nada que prendesse sua atenção, no momento ele tinha pensamentos nos estudos e em sua conclusão o resto, bom eram apenas restos.

A garota que agora tinha sua atenção dividida entre o livro e o rapaz que acabara de sentar ao seu lado, se perguntava se ele não tinha notado sua presença, não que ela fosse tão importante, mas nem uma olhada ela tinha recebido e mesmo não ligando era o dia do seu aniversário, mas tudo bem se ele não iria dizer um oi, ela que não faria, ele pode ser o próximo líder da família Uchiha, mas ela que não se importava não seria sujeita a dar oi para um mal-humorado. Passados uns instantes ela sentiu uma brisa chegar, retirou o óculo e se inclinou de maneira que pudesse sentir mais o sopro em seus cílios e foi quando finalmente fora notada.

\- O tempo parece que vai mudar. – Ela então ouviu a voz grave e rouca do Uchiha e agora ela seria gentil e doce como era conhecida.

\- Será? Tomará que não, gosto dos dias calorosos. – Sem contar que nos dias quentes, Kiba tinha o costume de se deitar na beira da piscina e Sakura ficava escondida por detrás da cortina o observando.

\- Sinto em dizer, mas por volta das 15hrs vai chover e você não vai poder espionar o meu irmãozinho.

Esse comentário pegou a jovem com surpresa a fazendo recolocar os óculos e fechar o livro, um certo rubor invadiu o rosto e a cabeça da garota parecia que iria explodir. O jovem ao perceber como tinha atingido em cheio a menina só pode voltar a atenção para o livro com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Passados uns minutos e já se sentindo recomposta, Sakura achou que estava na hora de responder o comentário.

\- Não fico espionando ninguém, deve ter se enganado.

\- Hn.

Pronto começaram os Hns, o jovem tinha essa mania, o que seu irmão tinha de encantador e falante, Sasuke tinha de fechado e monossilábico. Olhando para o céu novamente, ela não via de onde ele tinha tirado a ideia de que choveria a tarde, estava um tempo tão bonito, o sol chegava a arder e as nuvens estavam parecendo algodão, olhando agora para o Uchiha ela reparou no rosto do rapaz, tinha olhos azuis e cílios grandes e grossos, a boca ela fina, mas bem desenhada e a pele era branca, podia ver que ele tinha feito a barba a pouco, pois era possível ver que estava ainda avermelhado o local e parecia ser muito macio, tinha um queixo quadrado e o corpo mesmo sobre o terno mostrava o quanto era forte e musculoso, tinha pernas longas e mãos grandes, os cabelos eram lisos e de um preto ônix, resumo ele era perfeito, claro que Kiba era mais (sqn), mas quando abria a boca e destilava o ar arrogante, toda aquela beleza era esquecida. Reparou novamente nas mãos e pode ver que o Uchiha lia um livro de ficção, nunca que imaginaria essa escolha, então Sasuke Uchiha gostava de ficção.

\- Ouvi dizer que esse livro é bom. – Tentando mudar a conversa e acabar com a áurea que havia ficado entre os dois.

-Hn. – Revirando os olhos decidiu parar de tentar puxar papo com ele e se quisesse pensar que ela espionava as pessoas, que fosse, embora doce e gentil ela odiava ser ignorada.

Outros minutos e então quando decidiu ser hora de entrar e se "arrumar" para a festinha que fariam, ela finalmente recebeu uma resposta pelo livro.

\- O livro é bom, mas leio por questão de negócios.

\- Negócios? Como ficção pode ajudar?

\- Ajuda quando o autor do livro é filho de um importante sócio.

\- Ah! Tenho que admitir achar estranho esse gênero para você. – Respondeu com um sorrisinho que não pode deixar de ser notado e embora ela fosse mais jovem que Sasuke, era uma menina muito bonita, mesmo embaixo dos óculos grossos, sobrancelhas por fazer e aquele emaranhado de cabelo amarrados de forma esquisita.

Olhando novamente para o céu ele apenas decidiu espantar isso da cabeça, ele embora muito recluso em sua vida e objetivos, o que poucos sabiam era como Sasuke conseguia observar a todos e muitas vezes observava os empregados e Sakura fazia parte disso. Aprendeu que ao observar a todos ao seu redor, na hora de fechar contratos isso o ajudava, conhecer e saber ler os sinais era fundamental para todo empresário de sucesso e agora que seu pai estava para se aposentar e ele se tornaria o chefe, precisava ser o melhor. Ao observa Sakura ele podia ver o quanto ela era esforçada, estudiosa e curiosa, podia ver o brilho que passava ao olhar a quem gostava e o modo como se portava perto do pai, tentava demonstrar todo o amor que tinha, pois a mãe morrera logo que havia nascido e sabia o quanto o pai amava a esposa, então precisava fazer valer todo amor, e quando olhava para Kiba, podia notar a paixão que tinha no modo de falar com o rapaz, que na maioria das vezes a ignorava, quando era pequeno até que brincava com a menina, mas agora prestes a completar 17 anos, Kiba só queria saber de festas e meninas maravilhosas, estilo modelos, nunca que teria olhos para a filha do motoristas e isso era uma pena, já para ele Sakura tinha muito respeito em suas feições, e corava também isso o fazia se divertir e por isso mexia com a menina para ter alguma diversão, Sasuke via Sakura como uma priminha ou algo do tipo, mas algo o estava incomodando, sabia que hoje era o aniversário da menina e com o passar dos anos ela estava se tornando uma bela jovem, mesmo com 15 anos e toda sem jeito com a aparência era possível ver como estava tornando-se bonita e ele com seus 20 anos, não podia olhar uma jovem dessa forma e por isso ficava o mais longe possível da garota.

Respirou fundo novamente e então decidiu voltar para a rotina, em dois dias ele voltaria para a faculdade e acabando mudaria para Paris onde iria fazer uma pós em uma das mais renomadas instituições, por isso a casa estava começando a ser preparada para sua festa de despedida, mas antes de ir pegou dentro de seu livro um envelope que continha um pequeno e simples presente para a jovem.

\- Continue assim Sakura, você tem um futuro brilhante... e bom, feliz aniversário. – Dito isso entregou o envelope e se levantou para partir.

O gesto pegou novamente Sakura de surpresa e aceitando o envelope e a parabenização ela sorriu e ao ver que ele seguia, tratou de abrir rapidamente o presente e viu que continha um vale presente numa loja chique do shopping, então correu atrás do rapaz antes que sumisse de sua visão.

\- Espere, por favor! – Chegando junto do Uchiha ela o viu se virar e a olhar de uma maneira diferente que não pode deixar de pensar o quanto ele era lindo.

\- Olha se for por isso, eu não sabia o que comprar, não sei dar presente a ninguém então faça e compre o que desejar.

\- O-obrigada e tudo bem, bom... quero agradecer e também desejar sucesso e boa sorte, soube que está para ir embora e ... Obrigada.

Falar com Sasuke Uchiha era realmente difícil para todos e não seria diferente com a jovem, passou a mão nos cabelos da menina e então entrou para a mansão.

Voltando para o banco a menina olhou novamente para o envelope, ela sabia exatamente o que comprar com o vale presente, seria uma máquina fotográfica, adorava fotos, mais uns minutos sentada e pode sentir pingos de chuva caindo em seu óculos, olhando para o céu viu que o tempo antes azulado agora já estava cinza, sorriu ao lembrar que Sasuke avisara que choveria na parte da tarde, sentiu mais um pouco da chuva e então foi correndo para casa, se preparar para a festinha.


	3. A dança

Passaram se 3 anos, Sakura logo completaria seus 18 anos, além disso estava pronta esperando o companheiro da festa de formatura. Na verdade, ela gostaria de ter convidado Kiba e teria o tão sonhado dia de princesa, mas quando tentou falar com o rapaz sobre a formatura, ele apenas não deu tanta importância, pois no dia ele iria ter um encontro muito importante e por mais que tivessem crescido juntos ir para formatura com Sakura, ou ir numa festa a fantasia ver várias mulheres com possíveis roupas mínimas e ainda com a nova "namorada" é desculpe Sakura você perdeu.

Olhando ao relógio viu quando o ponteiro marcou a hora, 20:00 hrs e logo viu seu pai parado a porta segurando um pequeno arranjo de flores que seria depositado em seu pulso, não que o pai fosse o companheiro, seria um colega de classe chamado Shino, mas seu pai havia guardado aquele arranjo, foi um presente que ele tinha dado a mãe de Sakura e agora seria passado para a menina.

\- Você está linda, tão linda quanto sua mãe. – Havia ternura na voz, a garota sempre agradeceu pelo fato de que seu amado pai em nenhum momento a ter culpado pela morte da mãe, já que conhecia uma garota que havia acontecido algo semelhante e o pai a tratava muito mal.

\- Obrigada papai, sabe que eu o amo e agradeço a todo esforço que fez todos esses anos, dedicando- se a família Uchiha e assim me proporcionou a melhor educação.

Com isso foi recebida por um abraço de urso, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos cor de esmeraldas, para que a noite se tornasse perfeita ela só queria que Kiba a visse com aquele vestido lindo e a chamasse para uma dança.

Saindo então em direção ao portal da imensa propriedade que na verdade era uma espécie de rancho, com um enorme jardim, além de um local para festas, uma estufa de rosas e flores mais raras, um enorme lago e um aras onde tinha os mais belos cavalos que Sakura já tinha visto, tudo bem que ela nunca tinha ido para muito longe, mas duvidava que existisse local mais belo que aquele rancho. Passando próximo ao lago ela viu quando Kiba saía com a acompanhante que era uma mulher "bonita", possuía cabelos vermelhos, usava um óculos discreto e deveria ter quase a mesma altura que Sakura, apesar de ser mais velha precisamente a idade de Kiba que eram 21 anos, ninguém diria que Sakura era mais jovem, pois o corpo de Sakura era muito mais curvilíneo, mas como ficava sempre escondido com roupas mais folgadas e escuras, nunca a favoreciam e somente o rosto angelical não permitiam dizer que ela seria mais velha.

Observou por mais um momento até que o casal foi embora no luxuoso carro e agora só lhe restava ir para sua festa de formatura e aproveitar o que pudesse, no portão viu um carro prateado e na sua porta estava Shino encostado, ele era um dos poucos colegas que Sakura tinha feito na escola, por sempre dar preferência aos estudos do que a qualquer outra coisa, a menina não conseguiu fazer grandes amigos, não que Shino fosse um amigo, mas ele pelo menos não a chamava de ser esquisito rosa e isso valia muito.

\- Demorou, achei que houvesse desistido.

\- Desculpe, mas meu pai quis me presentear antes de irmos e acabei me atrasando. – Com isso os dois adentraram o carro que era bem confortável, afinal a escola em que estudavam era para pessoas da classe alta, logo um cheiro amadeirado invadiu as narinas da menina e não, não era perfume.

\- Que cheiro bom e diferente. – Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Shino evidenciando a até então beleza oculta do rapaz, por sempre ser visto com touca e óculos, não era sempre que podia ver o rosto do rapaz e até que era bem simpático.

\- Não é o meu perfume, são lascas da amoreira que eu colhi, para atrair os insetos que estou estudando, com isso irei garantir minha vaga na universidade.

Lembrando bem Shino estava mesmo numa onda de insetos, o jovem queria se formar em entomologia (parte da zoologia que cuida de insetos) e para isso estava criando um estudo de caso, para conseguir uma melhor colocação na faculdade que havia escolhido. Foi assim que Sakura ganhou um companheiro para o baile, pois como ela havia trocado o vale presente que Sasuke tinha lhe dado em uma máquina fotográfica profissional, ela estava ajudando o colega com a parte das fotografias do trabalho e em troca ele a levaria ao baile, era um tanto quanto humilhante ter de trocar favores para conseguir um companheiro para a festa, mas era isso ou não ir, o melhor foi quando governanta da casa que era muito amiga de seu pai, Tsunade, lhe disse para convidar Sasuke Uchiha que estava chegando de férias no rancho nos dias próximos ao baile, ela disse que acreditava que o mais velho dos irmãos aceitaria pois era um verdadeiro gentleman e até adiantaria a viagem, na hora Sakura riu, deu boas gargalhadas, mas quando se viu a um mês do baile e nenhum convite ela achou que a ideia de Tsunade pudesse dar certo, então pediu o telefone do rapaz que e ligou, três chamadas e uma voz atendeu, de início o coração da menina acelerou e ela não entendeu o motivo, mas logo pode notar que não era a voz de Sasuke e sim uma voz muito, mas muito diferente, era uma voz feminina que parecia esta entrecortada, como se estivesse "gemendo", logo pode ouvir ao fundo a voz rouca do rapaz perguntando quem era e com isso desligou rapidamente e pediu, na verdade implorou para que a governanta não comentasse isso com ninguém e foi assim que ganhou Shino como acompanhante.

Em torno de 40 minutos depois o casal um casal muito animado chegara a um enorme e decorado local de festas. Ela usava uma roupa de enfermeira um tanto sexy e ele usava uma roupa de cowboy, se tratava de Kiba e Karin que estavam na até então festa a fantasia de um rico amigo, Neji Hyuuga. Neji, era filho do senador e muito amigo da família Uchiha (Kiba) e dos Uzumaki (Karin) e então com a ausência do pai, resolveu dar uma festa para a alta classe, mas nada discreto, tratava-se de uma festa regada a muita bebida, mulheres e homens semi nus e o que mais desejassem. Logo que chegou Kiba agarrou Karin e começou a dar um belo amasso no carro mesmo, aproveitou a fantasia de enfermeira e resolveu colocar a mão por baixo da saia arrancando suspiros da jovem.

\- Kib-baa, pare assim vão nos ver e pen-pensa como seria feio se nossas fotos saíssem nos jornais.

\- Foda-se, ou melhor me permita lhe fazer isso, não vejo nenhum paparazzo por aqui. - Com isso, novamente colou a boca nos da jovem e entre mordidas e mãos ousadas, não viram quando uma enorme sombra era formada fora do carro e então dois socos fora dado na janela do carro, fazendo o casal se sobressaltar.

\- Porra, mas que susto Sasuke! – Um furioso Kiba dizia quando descia do carro e via o dono dos socos na janela do precioso carro.

\- Hn- não é local para isso, embora não tenha nenhum aqui no momento, essa merda de festa ta lotado de paparazzo.

\- Boa noite, Sasukeeee. – Foi a vez de Karin se pronunciar e mesmo sendo a "namorada" de Kiba, ela não escondia a queda que tinha pelo irmão mais velho, que além de mais lindo a tratava super mal o que fazia com que o desejasse ainda mais.

\- Cuidado Kiba, minha priminha nem casou e já quer lhe dar um belo par de chifres.

Com esse comentário todos olharam para o dono da voz que se tratava de Naruto Uzumaki, primo de Karin e melhor amigo de Sasuke.

\- Pare com isso Naruto, não vou trair meu Kibinha lindo, não diga bobagens. – Novamente se enrolou no pescoço de Kiba e discretamente deu uma piscada a Sasuke que só pode revirar os olhos.

Mais um pouco de conversa e os quatro resolveram ir para o salão, Naruto logo que entrou foi para a enorme mesa que estava repleta de comida, o casal foi para um dos quartos onde pudessem ficar mais à vontade e Sasuke sentou-se no bar, próximo a um grupo de japoneses que ele reconhecerá como filhos de um conceituado empresário e que poderia se tornar um forte sócio para a empresa Uchiha. Já era quase meia noite, quando um pequeno escândalo começou, Sasuke que fingia beber enquanto se enturmava com os japoneses, logo reconheceu a dona da voz e era Karin, isso não era nada bom, quer dizer se a vadia estava gritando (sim embora muito amigo de Naruto, todos sabem como Karin era vadia) problemas Kiba tinha arrumado, foi quando o moreno saiu em disparada para o local e pediu que Naruto arrumasse um jeito dos fofoqueiros de plantão não chegassem até a discórdia.

No andar de cima ele viu quando um vaso era arremessado e um ligeiro, meio bêbado Kiba se abaixava para evitar ter a cabeça quebrada e uma furiosa e descabelada Karin, gritava e unhava todos que tentavam se aproximar.

\- Seu malditoooo! Pensa que não o vi quase agarrando aquela coelha pelada, seu imundo, e-eu, vou... arf, v-vou contar ao meu pai e sua família vai perder o contrato com a nossa empresa.

\- N-ão fiz nada sua louca, apenas a ajudei a amarrar a sandália. – Outro pequeno vaso era arremessado, a multidão era impedida de se aproximar e só um Neji e Sasuke estavam presenciando o papelão dos dois.

\- Chega! Acabou, querem se matar que se matem, mas fora da minha propriedade, já me deram um prejuízo de 15 mil dólares com esses vasos destruídos, Sasuke tire esses dois da minha frente.

Respirando fundo e pedindo a maior paciência do mundo ele se aproximou do casal, Karin agora estava no chão jogada, bêbada e chorando, pois, acreditava ter sido traída por Kiba, já ele estava sentado com uma taça na mão, olhando para o irmão que chegava até ele com um olhar nada amigável.

\- Acho que terminaram essa cena, ridícula. –Voz fria e olhos raivosos, era o resume de Sasuke Uchiha naquele momento.

\- S-sim arf, isso mezzzzmo, ta acabado, some Kib-ic-ba.

\- Calada Karin, você não está em situação melhor, eu a vi quando flertou com o garçom então acho que os dois estão numa situação de merda bem semelhante. – Pois é, lembram de como Sasuke era observador? Pois ele viu quando Karin apertou a bunda do garçom e esfregou o seio no rapaz, que só não a levou para o banheiro e finalizou por que Naruto tirou a prima de cima do rapaz.

Um silêncio invadiu o local, somente a respiração dos dois bêbados se fazia presente, logo Naruto também estava na saleta e segurava a prima que agora estava retirando a meia calça e a calcinha junto, com a ajuda de Neji que informou uma saída secreta para que pudessem sair sem serem fotografados e assim evitar um escândalo maior, ficou acordado que Naruto levaria a prima louca e Sasuke o irmão.

Já no carro após praticamente carregar o irmão, Sasuke ligou o automóvel e saiu, um pouco distante e longe da festa ele desligou o veículo e então observou a situação do irmão, era nada mais que lastimável. Estava bêbado, com a face unhada e cabelo sujo de bebida que Karin havia derramado, tinha os olhos avermelhados, estava um derrotado.

\- Sabe Kiba, ás vezes não sei o que você pensa. Rico, bem-apessoado e educado nos melhores colégios e olhe só para você agora, um verdadeiro lixo, cara na boa o que você quer?

\- Shhhhiu s-s-senhor perfeitinho, bebi e arf, faria pioooor. – Ouvindo as poucas palavras que o irmão conseguia dizer, Sasuke se achou um tanto idiota em tentar um diálogo, esperou mais uns minutos e então voltou o carro para a estrada, mas não antes de Kiba vomitar em sua roupa que era uma fantasia de samurai.

\- Haaa, de-desculpiii ic, shujei o per-perfeito.

O moreno que já estava no limite, apenas desceu e jogou a parte de cima da roupa fora ficando então com a parte superior nua e foi para casa, se ficasse mais uma hora com Kiba com certeza apareceriam no jornal com a manchete, "irmão samurai mata irmão cowboy".

Já na propriedade e após estacionar o carro, Sasuke viu que seria impossível ir para casa, com isso dormiria em seu antigo quarto, olhando para o irmão que agora dormia ele desceu e foi buscar alguém que pudesse o ajudar a levar o peso para dentro.

Já era por volta de uma da manhã quando Sakura voltou para casa, tinha aproveitado o máximo que pudera da festa e mesmo após Shino ter ido embora, ela ficou fazendo companhia a amiga Hinata que não podia ir ainda para casa, pois o primo estava dando uma festa.

\- Desculpe Sakura, sei que está tarde, mas se eu for agora não vou ter como entrar em casa, com meus pais e tios viajando, Neji faz festas quase todos os dias e eu fico sem jeito. – Hinata era das poucas amigas que Sakura tinha e era muito tímida.

\- Tudo bem Hinata, fico com você com maior prazer.

E com isso perto da uma da manhã o motorista tinha ido buscar a jovem Hyuuga que deu carona a Sakura. Chegando a rosada decidiu ficar um pouco sentada no jardim apreciando a noite que estava quente e ela havia tomado um pouco de ponche e sentia-se tonta, deviam ter colocado algo de álcool na bebida e agora ela sentia o resultado, foi quando viu um carro escuro chegando na casa e de repente um Sasuke desceu do carro, parecia muito nervoso e olhava para dentro do carro que acabara de sair, passando as mãos nos cabelos ela só pode ver quando ele entrou na casa.

Curiosa ela decidiu ver o motivo de toda raiva e quando chegou perto da janela que fixou os olhos para ver através do insulfilm do carro, ela viu Kiba todo vomitado e aparentemente muito bêbado. Automaticamente a jovem bateu no vidro na esperança que ele acordasse, tocou na porta do carro na intenção de abrir e pronto, disparou o alarme do carro.

\- Merda e agora o que eu faço?

\- Agora você sai daí para que eu possa levar esse bêbado para dentro. – A voz grave de Sasuke que ainda estava com aparente raiva, pegou a menina de surpresa arrancando dela um gritinho.

\- Me-me desculpe.

Saindo da frente do carro viu quando Kiba era retirado pelo irmão e um dos empregados da casa, com isso o jovem acordou momentaneamente e viu a menina rosada perto.

\- Olhe-em a Zakura, o-oi Zakura... q-que roupa feia kkkkkk.

Mesmo sabendo que o rapaz estava bêbado isso não fez Sakura ter os olhos invadidos por lágrimas e então como um raio a menina sumiu da visão dos homens. O moreno quando ouviu e viu o que as palavras do irmão causaram a jovem, só pode apertar mais forte o braço do jovem que gritou em protesto pela dor.

\- Não grita seu lixo, devia ter deixado você vomitado no meio da estrada.

Assim que colocou o irmão na cama, o quarto foi invadido pela mãe dos meninos que veio verificar a situação do filho caçula.

\- Sasuke, como deixou seu irmão ficar nesse estado?

\- Me poupe, ele tem idade suficiente para saber das coisas, cuide dele pois amanhã terei uma bela conversa com esse desmiolado e papai, ou teremos um grande prejuízo.

A passos largos ele saiu e passando por uma das janelas da mansão, viu uma cabeleira rosa sentada num dos bancos do jardim, não pode ver muito bem, mas era fato que ela estava chorando, pensou muito antes de ir falar com a menina, afinal cresceram na mesma casa e o pai da menina além de um excelente funcionário, era dos poucos amigos que Sasuke havia conseguido devido ao seu gênio forte.

Caminhando devagar pelo jardim viu que realmente a garota estava desolada, sempre soube dos sentimentos da menina pelo irmão e ouvir aquilo vindo de quem se gosta deve ser difícil, não para Sasuke, bom ele não gostava de ninguém.

\- Hn- desculpe em nome do meu irmão, sua roupa não é feia. – Olhos vermelhos e molhados foram dados a ele que pela primeira vez ficou sem saber o que falar.

\- T-tudo bem, minha roupa é feia mesmo, eu que fiz.

\- Você? Parabéns, sua roupa como disse não é feia. Posso sentar?

Um balançar de cabeça foi dado, indicando que sim ele podia, o moreno então sentou devagar e olhando para a lua, ainda não sabia ao certo o que falar, continuava a ouvir um soluço baixo, mas percebeu que o choro já estava acabando.

\- Copiei de uma revista de moda antiga, acho que isso não é tão moderno para os dias de hoje.

-Hn, bom não entendo muito disso, mas gosto, posso perguntar o motivo dessa roupa?

\- Foi devido meu baile de formatura, mas já passou. – E um ódio maior cresceu dentro de Sasuke, como aquele inútil pode fazer isso, cara tinha sido o baile dela.

\- Agora sinto mais ainda, desculpe, ele está bêbado e inda brigou com a namorada, está fora de si, não que isso justifique.

Outro momento de silêncio, Sasuke estava sentindo um dejavu com isso, dessa vez decidiu olhar melhor para a menina, ela estava com os cabelos presos com alguns fios soltos e devido à luz do luar, o rosa estava quase pink, os olhos agora estavam borrados, mas era devido o choro a maquiagem não se sustentou, o vestido era azul e tinha fitas nele, não era muito justo, mas destacava a bonita forma do corpo que ela estava ganhando, resumo ela estava lindíssima.

A jovem sentia que era observada pelo Uchiha, ele devia está pensando o quanto ela estava deplorável, devia estar sentindo muita pena dela e isso era a pior coisa que alguém podia sentir, pena, mas estranhamente ter Sasuke ao seu lado e mesmo que mentindo que ela estava bonita, isso a fez se sentir melhor, um homem bonito como ele dizer que a moça esta bonita, faz bem para qualquer ego.

\- Sabe, pensei em chamar Kiba para ser meu padrinho, na verdade o chamei, mas ele iria à festa hoje. – Uma voz triste se fez presente. O Uchiha a olhou mais fixamente e jurou a si mesmo que o irmão iria pagar.

\- Você se divertiu?

\- Sim, meu parceiro não sabia dançar direito, mas foi legal. – Outro silêncio, mas dessa vez Sasuke teve uma ideia, tudo bem que ele não era Kiba ou o melhor dançarino, mas isso ele podia fazer.

\- Vem comigo, tenho algo para você.

O moreno estendeu a mão e com relutância a menina a aceitou, foi conduzida até onde o carro estava e então viu Sasuke entrando no automóvel e ligando o som do carro, logo uma espécie de valsa começou a tocar e ela viu quando ele novamente estendeu a mão, dessa vez a convidando para dançar. Ela ficou por um instante olhando para o jovem e a ideia de que Sasuke era frio, calculista e seco havia evaporado, pelo menos naquele instante, ao olhar para ele, a menina viu apenas um lindo príncipe que conduziria a princesa em uma valsa.

Ficaram por volta de cinco minutos, onde fora conduzida na melhor valsa que pudera imaginar, nem nos filmes ou em seus sonhos imaginaria que um homem pudesse ser tão cavalheiro, ele a segurava de uma maneira suave, próximos, mas muito educado, ele tinha um leve sorriso e os olhos negros davam-lhe calor e carinho, o perfume era único e o corpo era firme, a mulher que casasse com Sasuke Uchiha se conhecesse esse lado dele, seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo e por esses cinco minutos, Kiba havia sido esquecido completamente.

Na manhã seguinte não houve qualquer cuidado para com Kiba, sua janela teve as cortinas abertas sem a menor cerimônia e dois homens adentraram o aposento, pedindo que a empregada saísse pois ele não seria perdoado.

\- Nossa, estão doentes? Fechem essa merda eu estou com a cabeça explodindo.

\- Hn, pois que morra.

\- Vou morrer querido irmão, mas antes me deixe dormir.

\- Acorde Kiba, já! – Com essa voz conhecia e muito bem conhecida o rapaz pulou na cama, seu pai estava no quarto, mas ele não tinha percebido, olhando amedrontado e esperando que fosse deserdado, só pode ver a cara de vencedor que o irmão oferecia com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Ontem você passou dos limites e hoje você vai pagar.

\- Pai, me desc...

\- Calado! Eu não acabei, seu irmão me contou tudo e Neji Hyuuga também, sabe a vergonha que passei ao ouvir do filho do senador, que você havia destruído 15 mil dólares e ainda sido o protagonista de um verdadeiro vexame, pode imaginar?

\- Me desculpe.

\- Você é uma decepção, mas não vim aqui para lhe reforçar isso e sim dizer o que vai precisar fazer para remediar isso tudo. Pois bem Kiba Uchiha (estranho neh? Kkkk), você irá noivar com Karin Uzumaki, não irei perder o maior sócio por sua safadeza, pode tratar de se acertar com essa jovem e não quero ouvir um não, ou você será deserdado, entendeu?

Olhos arregalados como resposta, era isso que Kiba podia dar no momento, olhou para o irmão em pedido de socorro, mas só de Sasuke lembrar de tudo que passou até ali por causa do irmão, a juventude roubada para que fosse o filho exemplo, enquanto Kiba era o fofinho e ainda depois da noite passada onde ele simplesmente humilhou a pobre Haruno, não. Sasuke não iria ajuda-lo dessa vez. Respirando fundo e entendendo que estava sozinho nessa, que nem a mãe o ajudaria ele apenas assentiu com a ordem, afinal ele não perderia a vida boa e outra, um casamento não significava que ele fosse morrer, talvez até o casamento ele aquietasse um pouco com as mulheres, mas depois disso se prepare Karin, pois Kiba voltaria a ativa.


	4. Paris?

Passavam de duas da tarde, uma mesa enorme com um imenso jantar se fazia presente em um cômodo muito bem decorado, flores das mais variadas e quadros faziam o lugar ser mais chique. Sentados à mesa estavam sete pessoas que conversavam sobre o futuro de dois jovens desmiolados.

\- Acredito ser o mais sensato, Kiba e Karin estão juntos a anos. – Uma voz feminina dizia com total segurança o que se tornava quase impossível de discordar.

O grande assunto daquele jatar era o futuro de Kiba e Karin, estavam agora com seus 23 anos formados e mesmo com os anos de namoro, nada era decidido, mas tinha um agravante por trás de tudo isso e era totalmente comercial. As duas famílias eram donas de grandes empresas e desde que ocorreu a sociedade isso só veio aumentar, na verdade quem ganhou mais foram os Uchiha já que depois disso conseguiram mais três grandes sócios, mas isso estava abalado já que com os grandes escândalos que estavam surgindo por conta de Kiba essas parecerias estavam com dias contados.

\- Não quero que minha filinha seja obrigada a nada. Ela é minha princesinha.

Princesinha? Foi isso mesmo que ele ouviu. O comentário que partiu da mãe de Karin fez Sasuke revirar os olhos, vadiazinha, sim esse seria o nome certo, ok, ok ele estava passando dos limites, Karin tinha melhorado bastante com os anos, mas ainda era insuportável e a forma como ela ainda o olhava o irritava. O moreno fez sua melhor cara, tentou não transparecer o pensamento sobre a moça presente, ele agora era o líder da família Uchiha, faziam 2 anos que o pai de Sasuke havia morrido devido um câncer que só foi descoberto num estágio muito avançado. O pai sempre dizia não ter tempo para ir a médicos e hospitais, preferia trabalhar e ao chegar em casa tomar um drink, dizia que a vida era resolvida com bons drinks.

\- Mas eu quero casar com Kibinha mamãe, só não sei se ele quer. – Começou a manha, Deus acabe logo com esse jantar ridículo.

\- Claro que quero meu bombonzinho, só acho muito cedo não é, ainda nem fomos fazer nossa viagem em todo os lugares, para que essa pressa? – Era possível ver um certo nervoso na voz

\- Podem viajar em lua de mel, maninho, faço questão de bancar a linda viagem de vocês dois. – Ver a cara do irmão com essa pequena declaração, não tinha preço.

Fazia anos que Kiba o irritava profundamente, sempre tinha de cuidar da sujeira feita pelo irmão mais novo, mulheres, dividas, brigas e o que mais fosse, lá iria Sasuke resolver e depois da morte do pai dos dois a situação só piorava. Então numa bela manhã depois de receber a ligação de um jornalistazinho de merda, tentando subornar o Uchiha onde dizia ter fotos comprometedoras do irmão numa festa, Sasuke se viu obrigado a dar um basta nisso, casaria o maldito com Karin, asseguraria a sociedade dos Uzumaki e ainda se livraria do trabalho de babá.

\- Acho que minha prima quer na verdade carregar o nome Uchiha.

\- Calado Naruto, eu quero o amor do Kibinha, pra sempre.

\- Bom então temos um noivado e logo casamento? – Vez do pai de Karin, ele também no fundo queria a sociedade, mas como sempre viu os Uchiha como maiores rivais caso a sociedade acabasse, queria manter isso e ainda ganhar crédito com os demais.

\- Olhem vocês aqui! É a minha vida, sabiam? E-eu amo a Karin, não estou falando que não a amo, mas eu ainda não sei se quero casar. – Foi então que Kiba levantou e saiu correndo da sala de jantar, deixando os demais na sala num clima nada amigável.

-Escute Sr.ª Uchiha, não lembro de ter recebido um convite para ser humilhada por seu filho inútil. Acreditei que iriamos resolver a vida do meu bebezinho, se fosse para esse papelão eu nunca que aceitaria isso.

O ar do lugar estava sufocante, agora Sasuke precisaria contornar a situação que novamente o irmão inútil tinha conseguido, olhou a todos na mesa que automaticamente, desviavam os olhares para ele, pois era o líder da família. Anos de dedicação para que a família não falisse e o irmão com apenas cinco minutos, estava conseguindo isso, mas pode deixar Kibinha, isso está anotado no caderno interno de Uchiha Sasuke, nada e ninguém vão ser capazes de mudar um plano, nada.

Assim que saiu correndo da sala de jantar, Kiba só pensou em um lugar daquele imenso lugar onde ninguém o iria procurar, pelo menos Karin não iria pode ser alérgica a rosas, ele iria para a estufa, tentando ir sorrateiramente passou pela ala dos empregados, pedindo que nenhum deles o denunciasse e como era na maioria das vezes simpático com todos, ganharia essa ajuda por parte deles.

Chegou no lugar e abriu a porta de vidro com o maior cuidado, lembrava de ter um lugar com bons sofás onde poderia descansar e pensar em tudo o que estava por acontecer em sua vida. Se distraiu quando uma abelha veio em sua direção e ele odiava abelhas, tentando fugir do inseto ele não viu, mas tropeçou em algo que estava por ali e foi de cara ao chão.

\- Mas que merda, o que... Sakura, mas que diabos faz ai?

A menina que estava entretida tirando fotos das flores e tudo que encontrava no local para a faculdade, sim ela estava fazendo fotografia, também não viu quando Kiba entrou e agora ela tinha o amor de sua vida, estirado ao chão graças a ela que estava deitada para conseguir tirar as fotos de umas formigas que estavam fazendo uma trilha linda com flores.

-M-me desculpe, eu-eu, só estou tirando fotos...

\- Ah, tudo bem, anda levante-se e não faça mais barulho, estou aqui para me esconder de todos e você fique quieta.

Com isso puderam ouvir passos do lado de fora, então Kiba agarrou Sakura a puxando para um debaixo de uma mesa que ficava ali, estava imundo, mas era melhor que ver a cara de Sasuke o fuzilando por mais uma besteira feita.

\- Shhhhiu, caladinha Sakura.

A menina a essa hora tinha o coração mais acelerado que um carro de fórmula 1, ele estava tão perto, podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço e suas mãos estavam entre sua cintura e uma, bem uma estava muito próximo a um dos seios da moça. Passados mais alguns instantes o barulho se desfez e Kiba a soltou lentamente, já Sakura por estar nos braços do amor escondido, não percebeu quando ele a soltou e continuou escorada nele aproveitando para sentir o corpo quente atrás dela.

\- Vamos Sakura, levanta, acho que era o jardineiro, vamos saía ta calor.

Num pulo a menina já estava de pé ajudando o rapaz, que parecia descontente com algo, mas o que podia ter deixado Kiba chateado, ele era sempre tão sorridente, feliz, tão diferente do irmão que estava sempre numa cara fechada, máximo que dizia eram ois e olhe lá.

O viu então seguir para os sofás e deitar-se em um deles, realmente Kiba estava chateado, seria inconveniente da parte dela ir tentar descobrir o motivo, pois ver ele daquela maneira partia o coração da menina, mesmo ele não conseguia fazer isso.

\- O que houve? – Depois de questionar e ver que o rapaz suspirava, ela já achava ter errado em querer saber, afinal ela era só a filha do motorista.

\- Minha vida que é uma merda... Cara, não posso nem decidir quando casar. – O que? Casar? Onde, quando e com quem? Karin?

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram e uma náusea a invadiu, queriam casar o amor de sua vida e ela teria de ver e não poder fazer nada? Inferno, só podia ser coisa do irmão de Kiba, aquele Uchiha, desde que virou chefe da família ele mandava e desmandava em Kiba, que passou a ser o cachorrinho dele.

\- Mas se você não quer, não precisa.

\- Fácil falar, minha querida, sabe as vezes queria ser um homem comum, vivendo uma vida comum, mas nasci nessa família louca, doente por dinheiro e bem, sou um doente também.

\- Srº Kiba, não precisa ser assim, você pode escolher mudar, pode... pode se casar com quem o amar verdadeiramente... eu.. eu...

\- Me amar? Quem iria me amar, minha querida? Olhe para mim, sou um perdedor, se antes fosse Sasuke que tem tudo, poder, controle de sua vida e as mais belas e poderosas mulheres rastejando-se aos meus pés.

" _**Eu o amo. "**_

\- Ninguém deve ter sua vida decidida, pelo menos não nos tempos de hoje, é absurdo.

-Absurdo é um homem de 23 anos agir feito uma criança mimada, agora senhorita Haruno se me der licença preciso falar com meu irmão.

Os dois foram pegos pela voz acida vinda de Sasuke que os pegou de surpresa, droga, ela não queria problemas com ele, apenas não achava justo ele se intrometer na vida do irmão. Mesmo que Kiba fosse imaturo para muitas coisas, o obrigar a se casar era medonho, ela tinha que fazer algo ou pelo menos defender sua opinião.

\- Me perdoe srº Uchiha, mas o que deseja fazer a seu irmão é ridículo, ele não quer se casar, bom, pelo menos não ainda.

Desde quando aquela menina tinha se tornado tão irritante? Ela não tinha direito de lhe dizer o que é certo ou errado, onde já se viu e o irmão como belo bundão que era, estava se escondendo atrás daquela menininha irritante. Hmm, não era mais tão menininha, ele podia notar que estava na verdade uma mulher, bonita embora estivesse parecendo uma louca cheia de folhas, um óculos remendado e os cabelos mais despenteados que espanador, mas ainda assim linda, linda e irritante.

\- Vai se permitir ser defendido por uma menina? Uau, vejo o tão homem você é Kiba, agora você tem uma escolha, continua sendo defendido por todos, ou toma pelo menos uma decisão sensata que não vai beneficiar somente você e se casa com Karin.

Como Sasuke podia ser tão ruim com o próprio irmão? Tudo que Sakura sabia é que Kiba era o irmão menor, que buscava atenção dos pais, mas que não conseguia devido ao super irmão que ele tinha e Sasuke vem dizer que ele faz tudo para se auto beneficiar, ele era louco?

\- Ele já diss...

\- Não Sakura, meu irmão tem razão, não vou ser defendido por nenhuma mulher, ainda mais você a filha do motorista... Bem me caso com Karin e você terá sua sociedade, mas saiba que não me responsabilizo por nada que acontecer depois.

A presença de Kiba não foi nada mais que um tornado, rápido e destruidor. Num minuto estava delicado, desabafando sobre seus desejos e outro a estava chamando de simples filha do motorista, nunca pode entender essa bipolaridade de Kiba, em um momento ele brincava com ela, parecia até gostar e no outro estava jogando lama na menina e dizendo que era isso que a filha feia do motorista merecia, sempre destruindo qualquer ilusão que a menina podia ter. Olhos verdes agora estavam cheios de lágrima, sua garganta ardia pois o choro era engolido, não podia se permitir chorar mais por ele, Deus como ela queria sumir, evaporar e pra piorar tudo, o frio Sasuke viu toda a cena, na verdade ele era o culpado, se ele não tivesse ido ali, falado da forma que fez com o irmão, nunca que Kiba fosse trata-la dessa maneira... Nunca, certo?

\- Quer chorar?

\- Não.

\- Hn.

-Hn o que? Já não foi o bastante? Chega não acha? Vo-você não se cansa de... de... – E sem pode aguentar o choro a venceu.

O moreno observava a cena, não entendia como alguém podia chorar daquela forma, ainda mais por um outro alguém que não dava a mínima para ela, será que a menina era tão cega assim? Seria burra? Não podia ser, sempre a viu estudando, ela não podia ser tão idiota, mas já estava mudando de ideia quando a viu soluçar mais fundo. Inferno. O que ele podia fazer?

\- Escuta, entendo que você o ame, mas Kiba não sabe o que quer da vida, ele iria acabar aceitando se casar, embora ele venha se fazer de coitadinha, tudo o que ele não quer é perder a vida fácil.

\- Vida fácil? Acha mesmo que ele tem uma vida fácil?

\- Acordar as onze da manhã, comer o que quer e a hora que quer, sair, festejar, se embebedar, dormir com mais de uma mulher e ainda trocar de carro como troca de cuecas, sim eu acho uma vida fácil.

\- E-ele só faz isso para que todos prestem atenção nele, ele só queria ser você.

O olhar do Uchiha dessa vez se tornou mais frio, queria ser ele? Nunca, se quisesse ele podia ser, mas Kiba tinha isso com ele, enganar as pessoas com seu charminho, só Sasuke conhece o verdadeiro Kiba, ouvir quando as pessoas o culpavam pelo jeito de ser do irmão o irritava profundamente, essa menina era outra decepção, achou que ela pudesse ser inteligente, mas no fundo era só mais uma enganada pelas palavras doce do irmão.

\- Se você quer ser outra trouxa, pois que seja.

Saiu também da estufa deixando a rosada sozinha com seu choro, ela então jogou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente em direção do Uchiha, mas o que ela não reparou devido o transtorno foi que aquilo que acabou sendo jogado e destruído se tratava de sua máquina fotografia. Merda. Agora além de discutir com o chefe de seu pai, ter seu coração um pouco mais despedaçado, tinha também sua máquina destruída, tudo graças ao Uchiha, como ela o odiava.

Dois meses havia passado e então o noivado fora marcado, não podiam mais esperar, aquele jornalista que ligou subornando tinha mesmo fotos comprometedoras do jovem Kiba Uchiha e ele lançou em todos locais que pode, com isso duas grandes sociedades estavam em risco, por isso o noivado foi marcado a velocidade da luz.

O dia tinha sido cheio, o pai de Sakura já mais de idade não se lembrava de ter trabalhado tanto nos últimos 20 anos. Encontrava-se sentado em sua cozinha tomando um pouco de limonada que foi servido por Tsunade que também aproveitava para descansar.

\- Minha querida, obrigada pelo suco.

\- Ora, que isso meu fiel amigo, aproveito para descansar, o dia de hoje não tem horas de acabar... Mas me diga como está a menina?

\- Triste. Por isso decidi fazer essa escolha, vou comunicar ela amanhã sobre minha decisão, espero que ela aceite.

\- É um enorme sacrifico meu amigo, mas ela deve aceitar, não há mais nada que possa ser feito.

-Ande Kiba, não temos todo tempo do mundo, venha fazer a prova do terno, você é o noivo precisa estar impecável.

Duas pessoas esperavam o noivo fazer a boa vontade de levantar, o alfaiate da família e a mãe do rapaz, que precisou preparar tudo, agora esperava pacientemente a boa vontade do jovem, bufando mais que um boi o rapaz ergueu a cabeça lançando olhares para os dois que habitavam seu quarto. Com a maior má vontade existente num homem ele se levantou e sem nem ao menos fazer a higiene matinal, se colocou à disposição para o serviço.

\- Vamos mamãe, construa o seu bonequinho, manipule mais a minha vida.

\- Cale a boca! Se não fosse tão displicente nada disso aconteceria, vamos Milan, arrume logo esse terno.

\- E onde o Srº perfeição está?

\- Se está referindo ao seu irmão, ele está na empresa, irá trabalhar até pouco antes da festa.

\- Lógico, sempre comprometido... Aiii Milan, cuidado! Não me fure.

\- Fique quieto.

-Agora até isso vão mandar em minha vida, realmente que merda.

No centro da cidade, precisamente em um dos prédios mais alto e luxuosos do centro, no último, andar um homem falava no telefone com um tom um pouco alterado, provável que resolvia outro caso da empresa, quando o assunto era dinheiro, empresa e todo o resto, Sasuke se transformava ainda mais, ficava igual a um tigre espreitando a presa.

\- Claro que está fazendo a melhor escolha, claro. Não escute... Sim, ótimo eu irei esperar por você, de acordo, o melhor hotel por conta da empresa Uchiha, boa tarde.

Click o barulho do telefone no ganho, um suspiro e algo como seu animal imundo, o colocarei num canil após o fim da conversa também era presente na sala. O Uchiha embora bancasse toda a festa de noivado, queria está bem longe de tudo, odiava aquele tipo de festas, cheio de pessoas e a falsidade se fazia sempre presente, era cobra engolindo cobra, afinal embora fizessem parte da mesma classe social, no interior um ficava desejando a derrota do outro, quando uma das empresas faliam era uma vitória, engraçado que para ele quanto mais empresas, melhor, Sasuke gostava de vencer a concorrência e assim confirmar sua superioridade.

Perdido em pensamentos, este só foi trazido de volta quando o telefone tocou novamente, dessa vez era sua secretaria que informava o recado de sua mãe.

" _Em casa até 20:30."_

Merda, podia ser engolido pela terra?

\- Avise minha mãe que chegarei e peça para que não incomode mais. Senhorita Cleide, espero que a sala esteja pronta para a reunião.

\- Claro Srº e todos o aguardam.

\- Ótimo, dentro de cinco minutos leve água, chá, suco e drinks, esses velhos lobos gostam de bajulação e não posso perder esse contrato, esses chineses vão me trazer uma nova tecnologia.

\- Claro.

Seguiu para o cabideiro que ficava no canto da sala, se arrumou, olhando no espelho, aparência era fundamental e bom, não que ele fosse egocêntrico quanto a sua imagem, mas todos diziam que ele era um dos mais belos, então usasse isso a seu favor. Antes de ir, ele olhou para foto de seu pai presente em uma das mesas, pediu que ele permitisse que um pouco de sua inteligência fosse absorvido para esse momento e saiu para a sala de reuniões, passando por alguns funcionários que o cumprimentaram, deixando as moças presentes encantadas com a beleza irracional daquele homem.

Já estava dando 20:30, o auge da festa logo aconteceria e os noivos iriam trocar as alianças, longe dali uma jovem moça de cabelos rosados se aconchegava numa árvore que dava uma bela visão do local da festa, já que funcionários não podiam participas, no outro dia podiam pegar tudo que quisessem, mas na hora da festa deviam sumir igual fumaça. Ela com um binoculo observava a todos, as moças com os lindos vestidos e penteados, os homens com suas poses imponentes, mas o que Sakura queria realmente ver, era o jovem noivo, o dono de seu coração.

Passou a olhar perto da porta da mansão, talvez ele ainda não estivesse na festa, mas quem ela viu não fora o noivo e sim o irmão dele, raiva tomou conta da menina que desviou o olhar, mas que depois de respirar fundo voltou a atenção para o homem. Notou que ele estava na companhia de duas moças, uma pendurada em seu braço, usando um vestido decotado e ora ou outra passava o seio no jovem, a outra era ninguém menos que a noiva que também não tirava as mãos do rapaz, estava brincando com os botões da camisa e ele não estava nada feliz, pode ver mesmo que por trás do binoculo a irritação o que a fez rir em deboche.

\- Bem feito seu engomadinho, só por que está lindo nesse terninho, se acha o superior... há há há!

Novamente correu com a visão e foi então que encontrou quem desejava, Kiba, estava encostado numa mesa e podia ver em suas mãos duas taças e um champange, ele olhava todo momento em direção da noiva, parecia vigiar, mas na verdade ele estava apenas vendo o melhor momento para sair dali, quando Karin abraçou o irmão ele aproveitou para escapar e discretamente fazer um sinal de cabeça para uma loira que o olhava.

A moça que estava na árvore apenas o seguiu e viu quando ele entrou na estufa, ela ainda podia ver o rapaz que na companhia da jovem loira, estava agora estourando o champagne e derramando nas taças e no decote da loira que ria de tudo, viu também quando ele afundou a cabeça no seio da moça e começou a sorver o liquido, de repente ela sentiu o coração bater forte e sofrido, realmente Kiba nunca seria dela, ele jamais a olharia como fazia com todas aquelas mulheres, foi quando desceu da arvore e encontrou seu pai, ele a observava em cima da árvore.

\- Papai, linda festa, não é? – Tristeza era o que resumia a fala da garota.

\- Minha filha, venha comigo, preciso lhe contar algo.

Os dois se deram as mãos e caminharam até o jardim, ao encontrar um dos bancos ficaram nele e olharam a lua e ouviam à música que tocava na festa.

\- Sabe Sakura, sempre soube de sua paixão pelo Uchiha mais jovem, vejo como chora por ele e não podia nunca fazer nada, até hoje.

\- T-tudo bem meu amado pai, eu fui tola em gostar dele.

\- Não se manda no coração minha filha, mas como não suporto ver o ser que mais amo sofrendo, tomei uma decisão.

\- Decisão, do que fala papai?

\- Sakura, eu vou mandar você para Paris, irá fazer o curso que sempre sonhou de fotografia, vão ser três anos longe de você, mas tenho certeza que será o melhor.

\- N-Não, não irei deixar o senhor, nunca!

Não, chega de sofrer minha filha, aqui você irá ver o homem que ama casando com outra, indo embora, conhecendo um novo lugar, terá chances de crescer, você parte amanhã.

Olhando profundamente para o pai, ela queria novamente dizer não, mas sabia que se ela não mudasse, nada de bom a esperaria, um futuro sofrendo por um amor nunca correspondido, era melhor ir, um país novo, pessoas novas e uma vida.

\- Obrigada meu pai, sempre se sacrificando por mim. Eu te amo.

\- Eu a amo mais.

Depois de minutos junto do pai, ela decidiu que iria se despedir de Tsunade que foi igual uma mãe para ela, depois arrumaria as coisas e iria para a nova vida, para chegar até a casa da governanta precisaria passar na ala de empregados e estava estudando uma maneira de fazer isso, sem atrapalhar a festa. Como por ali ficavam poucas pessoas, normalmente as mais bêbadas e acompanhadas, ela viu quando um homem deixou o local e aproveitou para se abaixar e passar, mas logo foi segurada pelo braço e trazida para perto de um corpo quente e forte.

\- Ficou doida, o que faz aqui? Se minha mãe a ver... – Tinha sido o Sasuke a puxar a moça, que agora estava prensada contra ele e uma parede.

\- E-eu, me desculpe, tenho que ver Tsunade.

\- Hn.

Aquela posição estava um tanto quanto constrangedora, Sasuke era muito maior que ela e o corpo dele, o perfume e o cheiro de álcool que vinha dele a estava deixando inebriada.

\- Não pode falar amanhã?

\- Po-posso sim. – Perigo ele estava muito perto, sentia o ar quente dele contra seu rosto, o que ele iria fazer? Beija-la.

\- Shhhhiu tem gente aqui.

Foi quando a moça notou que a mãe dos Uchihas estava com duas senhoras falando sobre como seria o bolo de casamento, logo ela não notou como era observada pelo moreno. Ele a estava avaliando, vendo como os lábios da menina eram carnudos e rosados, tinha sardas na altura do nariz e o seio devia ser muito macio, se perdendo nisso ele notou quando um volume cresceu dentro de suas calças e então a empurrou, para que essa não notasse, afinal ela pensaria o que? Sasuke Uchiha um adolescente?

\- Saía daqui, amanhã você fala com Tsunade, é apenas um conselho.

Ela estava agora agitada, de momento era prensada e no outro empurrada, realmente Sasuke Uchiha era um maluco, estava saindo dali quando lembrou dos momentos em que ele foi um cavalheiro e então achou melhor se despedir dele.

\- Bom, amanhã falo, mas já que o Srº está aqui, bom... Adeus. – O adeus da menina o pegou de surpresa e ele só pode levantar uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Adeus?

\- Sim. Amanhã estarei indo embora, vou para Paris e ficarei por três anos, quero agradecer por tudo.

Aquelas palavras pegaram o rapaz de surpresa, então a cor de rosa iria embora, só por que o irmão estava casando? Ridículo, mas na verdade ele também queria ir embora de tudo aquilo.

\- Bom um de nós conseguiu no final ir para Paris.

A menina então lembrou-se quando ele disse que iria e também de como todos os sonhos do rapaz deveriam ter mudado com a morte do pai, por um momento ela achou que Sasuke não fosse aquele monstro. Com um sorriso ela desejou boa noite e foi para casa se preparar para a viagem. O moreno ficou olhando a moça que seguia para a porta, algo no seu interior disse para que ele fosse atrás e desejasse mais que boa sorte, mas ele não fez e logo sentiu braços agarrando sua cintura, era sua acompanhante da noite, ele então envolveu a mulher e a convidou para ir a um dos quartos que foi aceito.

Tudo que ele precisava era fugir daquela merda de festa, o noivado já tinha sido anunciado e ele agora iria se perder nos braços daquela mulher que não lembrava o nome.


End file.
